


A Snowy Relief

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short, They are very cute and I love them, Tumblr Prompt, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Sypha and Trevor have some fun





	A Snowy Relief

“Trevor!” Sypha shouted, she kicked the snow under her feet. “Trevor you idiot where are you?!”

The hunter had dashed after a lone deer, yelling something about jerky and being starving. She didn’t even have time to tell him about the rations in the back of the cart before he tossed himself out of his seat and into the snow after the poor creature. 

She wandered aimlessly in the small field adjacent to the cart. The fresh snow reached up to her ankles, and she had to command a thin sheet of ice to stand on to keep her robe from getting frosted.

There wasn’t any other noise save for her worried shouts and the soft taps of her shoes on the ice. She couldn’t even tell where the deer had gone.

“Son of a bitch…” she muttered to herself.

Flying from her right, a snowball nearly the size of a grown man’s fist crashed into the side of her face. She was knocked off her makeshift platform and into the powder below.

Trevor stood off to the side, a short ways into the brush leaning against a tree with a mask of pure self-satisfaction on her face. “If that was some demon’s fireball you’d be dead Sypha, can’t be too careful out here.” he giggled 

You-- you brute!” She yelled as she struggled to upright herself, a hand gently rubbed at the cold spot on her cheek.

“Trevor you monumental ass!” She shouted again, slamming a tight fist into the snow next to her making a soft crunch.

He laughed hard enough to make his gut sore, wheezing at his friend’s displeasure. Still cackling he leaned to to grab another handful of snow. 

Before he could, however, Sypha was able to rise from her position. With a simple twitch of her fingers, the lay of powder in front of him blasted into his face, blowing him back on his own ass. “Shit! What the hell was that for!” He cried dusting the water and ice from his face.

Sypha laughed then, a merry chuckle at her handiwork. This spawned a flurry from Trevor, the water dripping from his hair and face hardly blockading his ability to toss armfuls of snow at Sypha.

She shrieked, giggling as she summoned a small wall of ice to act as her shield. She used the snow behind her to magically launch back at Trevor, who took shelter behind a nearby tree. They exchanged heated bouts of snow warfare. Sypha launching huge snowballs at Trevor’s tree, and he meagerly attempt to counterattack with his own icy projectiles.

Their chorus of laughter filled the field until the two were thoroughly drenched in icy water, Trevor more so than Sypha. 

Trevor lay on the ground by the tree, his hair starting to form into lon icy barbs. Sypha stands over him, not a singular curl out of place.

“Are you done now?” She smiled.

“Thoroughly.”

“We should make a fire before you freeze.”

“I never caught the deer.”

“I figured as such, there’s rations in the cart, come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by markkzuccerberg on tumblr. My ask box is currently open for fic prompts for this ship. Please leave a Review if you can and if you want a prompt done follow and ask melancholor on tumblr.


End file.
